Things We Lost
by xXBalorBabeXx
Summary: That old saying "Don't know what you've got in life til it's gone." couldn't be any more true for him... is there anything left to be fixed?
1. No Longer There

_**WWE Fastlane 2015, after six man tag…**_

" _Hey… that was great out there." Seth heard, seeing Amanda… she reached out to hug him but stopped when he lightly pressed his fingers into her collarbone. "Okay, that's not like you at all… what's going on here, Seth?" The 24 year old diva responded._

" _Nothing." Seth answered and turned to leave… he reached the edge of the hallway when he heard "You know, I'm getting really sick of this, Rollins!" and turned back, walking to Amanda._

" _What did you just say to me?!" Seth demanded._

" _Lately, you've treated me like we barely know each other… and you might not care but that hurts me, Seth. What did I do wrong, why don't you want anything to do with me anymore?" Amanda responded, Seth slamming the Money In The Bank briefcase down in rage and muttering a name under his breath… but Amanda heard it. "He is my friend but the Demon King and Demon Mistress thing, it's just a storyline, Seth. Just like The Shield splitting apart was for the cameras, it shouldn't affect us backstage." She said before he turned back to her._

" _Well it does! Before we know it, you'll be in the same bed and room, you'll be walking out into the arena hand in hand, leg up and lips together and it will be far from 'just an act'!" Seth said._

 _Amanda closed her hazel eyes and balled up her left hand, only to open her eyes and see her old friend Joey Mercury._

" _Both of you calm down." Joey said, trying to keep the peace between the two._

" _Joey, stay outta this!" Seth snapped at him._

 _Amanda carefully pulled her hand away and walked off, Joey turning to Seth._

" _That was low, even for you! Mandy is a damn loyal friend, you idiot! And now you just want to kick her to the side because she's found the kind of happiness she hasn't had in years?!" Joey said._

 _Down the hallway, Amanda pulled her hood of her Balor Club hoodie over her head, wanting to just disappear entirely…_

 **Present time…**

This was a lot different than NXT but for Finn, it was a good way to learn, watching the main roster matches in person.

He stopped for a few seconds when he heard sniffling… the parts of chestnut hair sticking out from the hoodie the small woman was wearing was a dead giveaway to him. But in the few months he had known Amanda, he had never seen her this upset and walked over, crouching down and resting his hands on her knees.

Amanda looked up, brushing her tears away.

"I feel so stupid… I thought that Seth and I had hit a rough patch in our friendship but that we'd fix it…" Amanda said, her voice croaky. "Why did I even bother trying? He just keeps pushing me away… I called him out on it and things went to hell." She said, Finn pulling her into his arms… out of instinct, her arms wrapped around him and her head rested on his left shoulder.

"He's the one who's stupid, not you. He doesn't see what this does to you." Finn whispered.

Neither were aware of Sariel nearby… Finn picked Amanda up off the floor and took her to where her locker room was, putting her on the couch.

"I was also gonna talk to him about tomorrow night's event… I don't think I can go through with the scripted part, I just…" Amanda said, trailing off as she curled her legs up a bit so Finn could sit down. "It wouldn't be the first time in this business that it's happened, storyline relationships turning real off camera… he's acting like I betrayed him." She said quietly, Finn wrapping his arm around her shoulders after she sat up. "I'm just… I'm gonna go tell Hunter what happened and about everything…"

Amanda started to stand up but stopped when Finn's left hand wrapped around her right wrist before he stood up.

"Whatever happens… between you and me or anyone else, it's none of Seth's business… there's nothing he can do but mouth off about it like a jealous little child." Finn said.

"Who's gonna believe him anyway?... he needs to get his own life together." Amanda responded, starting to feel calmer.

"Exactly, and we're far from the only ones who know that." Finn said, him and Amanda sitting down again and her resting her head on his left shoulder. "Times like these… are when we find out who our true friends and companions are."

"The ones who don't run at the first sign of trouble… who are honest the first time we ask for it and us being honest with them…" Amanda whispered.

A knock at the door interrupted them… and the voice made it clear right away that Stephanie had found out about the fight.

"Mandy, you okay?"

Amanda stood up and opened the door, Stephanie seeing that her hazel eyes were puffy and reddened.

"It got bad…" Stephanie said.

"I don't… think I can go through with tomorrow night's scripted part involving me and Seth. I need distance from him to think." Amanda responded, Stephanie knowing that it was beyond bad and hugging Amanda.

"Take your time, kiddo." Stephanie said after they let go, the older woman leaving… when she reached her office, she sat down and Sariel appeared, startling her.

"It's okay… I kind of observe people." Sariel explained.

"Like a guardian angel?" Stephanie asked, Sariel nodding. "He really screwed up this time… I don't think there's any way of putting their friendship back together." She said.

"Not for a long time… there's gonna be big changes, he's gonna hate the vast majority of them." Sariel said.

"I know he is… Shane was like that at first when Hunter and I were getting closer but Shane calmed down. Seth doesn't calm down… and Mandy doesn't need that stress, especially after she..." Stephanie responded, trailing off… but Sariel had seen the anticonvulsants and had put it together.

"She nearly died." Sariel said.

"Last year… we had thought it was just a cold but the middle of the night, Mandy got up… she only made it a few steps before the first seizure hit her." Stephanie replied, brushing forming tears away as Sariel sat down.

She had a feeling that if things would ever be fixed, she needed to know the whole truth.


	2. Everything Takes Time

_**11/7/14, Florida Hospital…**_

 _Ty and Liara looked up, both turning horrified when they saw a frighteningly pale Amanda being wheeled in on a stretcher and running over as the doctors had no choice but to keep Finn out of the room._

" _I don't care, I need to be with-" Finn yelled._

" _It'll do you justice later." Liara said, Finn not even having time to look at her properly before she'd climbed halfway up the wall, launched herself off of it and grabbed Finn's head, pulling him down to the floor where his head knocked it and rendered him out cold. "That… I hope I never do again." She said as she got up to her feet, rubbing her elbows where they'd scraped along the ground upon landing._

" _What if they need him to give blood to her?!" Ty asked, pulling Finn up and shaking him awake. "What happened?! Konnor pushed her against the steel steps, was it too much force?!" He asked._

" _She was okay when we got to the backstage area… and then she started feeling dizzy. She couldn't even stand…" Finn managed to say as the doctors were working on Amanda._

 _Liara looked down the hallway and back at the two._

" _There's someone watching us…" Liara whispered, the guys noticing._

 _The doctors eventually let Finn into the room and a barely awake Amanda wrapped her small right hand around his larger left one._

" _What's wrong? Is someone out there?" Amanda asked, Finn deciding to distract her._

" _Just rest…" Finn whispered, lightly stroking her hair._

" _They're gonna have to… cut me open, aren't they?" Amanda asks as tears ran down her face._

" _Yeah… it's the left kidney." Finn said, carefully hugging her so as to not move her too much._

" _I nearly died once before… hell's gonna have to drag me kicking and screaming, Finn." Amanda whispered as they let go._

 _Time had passed before she was out of surgery, the left kidney stitched up and the blood being transfused into her but she was still out cold as Liara and Ty walked in._

" _Are they gone?" Finn asked without looking away from Amanda._

" _Bolted from the ER… how's she holding up? They tell you the extent of the damage?" Ty questioned._

 _Before either of them could say anything else, Amanda's sleepy hazel eyes opened and she looked around, trying to piece it all together in her groggy state… as she looked up into the hallway, she saw the others guarding the room._

" _What happened, was someone..." Amanda started to ask, trailing off as trying to sit up wasn't easy and she cringed from the spasms of pain shooting through her lower back._

" _You've just had your left kidney surgically repaired, settle down." Ty said as Finn lightly ran his fingers through Amanda's hair._

" _Where the hell are Konnor and Viktor?" Liara asked quietly before seeing the two members of The Ascension and running to them._

" _We're so sorry, it was an accident-" Konnor started to say, Liara trying to calm him._

" _She's okay, they didn't have to remove it… when the hell did you…" Liara said, trailing off when she saw the black eye that Konnor had._

" _John punched me." Konnor answered, leaving it at that._

 _But he couldn't help but notice that there were no messages or anyone getting worried calls from Seth…_

 **Present time…**

She hated taking it but it beat ending back up in the hospital… Amanda swallowed her dose of Keppra when it was 8 in the morning, closing the prescription bottle and water bottle as well before lying back down.

She hadn't stayed with Dean as she had initially planned to… Amanda left the arena with Finn and stayed in his room overnight. It only had one bed but neither minded.

Amanda curled her arms around her pillow, tired still but having trouble settling back into sleep… for a second, she saw Sariel but as she tried to sit up, Finn's right arm wrapped around Amanda's back as his sleepy blue eyes opened.

She didn't try to force a smile and he knew that from her resting her head on his left shoulder that Amanda wasn't building the wall back up… she was also avoiding lying on her left side and Finn suspected that she got the occasional twinge of pain from the nerve damage caused by the injury.

But he also noticed that Amanda was looking in the corner of the room where Sariel was standing… he didn't see her there though.

"You don't… see her watching us, do you?" Amanda asked.

"I… don't see anyone." Finn responded, Sariel glancing at him and for the brief moment that her eyes looked at his and he was looking where her eyes were, two bright golden lights appeared to him there where her eyes actually were.

The two sat up carefully, Amanda glancing at her phone when she heard it chime and saw a text from Dean.

' _You left your pajamas in my room, kiddo.'_

' _I had a feeling I did… rough night last night.'_ Amanda replied.

' _I wouldn't recommend going down to the lobby right away then.'_

' _Damn… how pissed is he about the last minute script changes?'_ Amanda responded.

' _Bayley ended up using her headband as improvised handcuffs when he tried to go looking for you.'_

The last one had Finn trying not to laugh, Amanda looking at him.

"You were right… never let Bayley's smile fool anyone." Amanda said.

Downstairs, Roman had walked into the lobby… and right over to Bayley and Seth, whose wrists were tied together and the end of the headband to the chair.

"Do I even want to know why he's tied up like a bully to a jungle gym?" Roman asked through his laughter.

"He upset Mandy to the point where she doesn't want to work with him tonight… so they changed the scripted promo for tonight and he went ballistic." Bayley answered.

"You got off lucky, Seth. Just be thankful Mandy hasn't tried to murder you, she's a terror when someone does her wrong." Roman said, Bayley reluctantly freeing Seth's wrists and him standing up.

"That's what I told him but then he tried to go looking for her." Bayley responded, her and Roman jumping back when the sprinkler above Seth automatically started and soaked him, making him scream.

Sachael snickered as she watched on, Sariel finding her.

"Well damn… not gonna lie, he had that coming to him." Sariel said.

"She okay?" Sachael asked.

"Getting there… she just can't feel ready to face him yet. She's not angry or vengeful, just… still confused, wanting to go over it all in her head and figure out what's happened." Sariel answered.

"And he doesn't realise that and thinks she's angry at him." Sachael said.

"He will at some point." Sariel replied.

It was a few hours later in Nashville for Raw that Amanda heard a knock at the door before it opened and Zahra walked in.

"You need to fix things with him." Zahra said, Amanda looking at her.

"Can't fix what's not really there… and really Zahra, I don't feel like talking to you either." Amanda responded, Zahra knowing that the recent nude photo scandal involving her and Seth was something Amanda saw as disrespect towards Seth's now ex fiancee Leighla… and Zahra angrily grabbed the brunette by her wrist, Amanda snatching it away.

"You think you're so damn innocent!" Zahra snarled.

"I didn't go cheating and lying to someone and leaving them to believe that I was ready to spend the rest of my life with them as their spouse! You got him away from her now, how long do you think he's gonna stay in your bed or has he already found another tramp?" Amanda snapped at her, Zahra shoving her into the lockers and Amanda starting to bleed from a small wound on the back of her neck.

Without warning, Amanda lunged at Zahra and the fight escalated to the hallway, Seth and Finn jumping back and forgetting about their own argument when the two divas crashed through the table.

"Stop this fucking fighting!" Seth shouted as he yanked Amanda off of Zahra by her hair and she turned and kicked him between his legs, Seth falling to his knees as Finn pulled Amanda back and pressed a paper towel to her wound.

"Now this is anger." Sachael said, Sariel nodding in agreement.

"You're a disloyal hypocritical bitch!" Zahra yelled.

"All I did was make a new friendship, how is that disloyal?!" Amanda shouted before Sariel and Sachael appeared to all four of them.

"Because Seth wanted you exclusive to him I suppose… and this deluded woman here supports him." Sariel said, Sachael looking at her.

"She'll just adapt anything to keep him in her bed." Sachael added.

"When we're on the road most of the year, things change little by little… I saw two relationships fall apart completely about a decade ago. Never really saw it coming..." Amanda said before she and Finn headed to the trainer's room… but he could see it in Amanda's eyes, Seth's territorial side was really unnerving to her.

"Who the hell were you fighting with?!" Paige asked, standing up with her left ankle still having ice taped to it.

"Zahra decided to go and piss her off." Finn answered, helping Amanda sit down as Dr. Amann checked her over and cringed when he saw the wound.

"Stitches?" Amanda questioned, knowing that look.

"Yeah… you're lucky Hunter's not here yet." Dr. Amann answered, cleaning the wound before stitching it and Amanda wrapping her right hand around Finn's left one.


	3. Not The Way To Settle Things

Hunter knew from the second he got out of the limo and saw the look on Stephanie's face that a fight had broken out.

"Who was it between, Seth and Mandy or Finn and Seth?" Hunter asked.

"Mandy and Zahra… but Seth screwed up, grabbed Mandy by her hair and she kicked him right between his legs for it." Stephanie answered, Hunter snickering as he had taught Amanda how to do that when she was younger.

"I taught that kid a little too well… but something else happened, did it involve that angel you told me about?" Hunter responded.

"Yeah… she had said that the reason Seth's acting like this is because he wanted Mandy to himself." Stephanie said, Hunter turning furious.

"I thought he was being really protective of her, why the hell did he turn possessive?! She's not someone he can forcefully keep by his side!" Hunter growled, Stephanie trying to calm him.

"I don't know… maybe it's not all it seems. You've read all these legends and ancient stories, angels and gods are apparently known for their play with words, riddles, one thing meaning another thing." Stephanie said.

"Yeah… where is she, where's Mandy?" Hunter responded.

"Clearing her mind, not sure where though. Remember, we did find her hiding on the scaffolding once." Stephanie answered before they went to go find Sariel and Sachael.

At the same time, Finn reached his hand down and helped Amanda onto the top of the finished _Raw_ display.

"Should be quiet til Hunter finds us." Amanda said as they sat down next to each other and looked out at the empty arena, knowing it wouldn't be long until the fans started showing up… but he could see that she was rattled by what had been said earlier and wrapped his right arm around her shoulders. "You don't think she meant it that way, right? Maybe I'm just reading too much into it." She said.

"What Sariel said, it could've meant that… it also could've meant something else entirely. Once things are calmed down, you and Seth can try to talk things out-" Finn responded before they both heard "Mandy!" and from the vantage point they had, saw Dean and Roman with Sachael along with them.

"Damn it!" Amanda hissed as she and Finn managed to hide.

"How the hell did you lose sight of her after we left Memphis earlier?!" Dean asked.

"She seemed okay and calm with Finn so I let them be. No harm in that, right?" Roman answered, the last part to Sariel.

"No, not at all. If she has a position or place she can relax in, a room or with a person she's familiar with… just leave her to it. Just as anyone else should do to either of you two." Sariel replied.

"I just hope she's not hiding somewhere she could get hurt, she got her left knee caught in the scaffolding once." Roman said, Sariel cringing at that thought.

Dean looked up from the section they were in and saw Amanda and Finn climbing down the nearest ladder.

"Found them." Dean said.

Hunter and Stephanie had found Sachael a few seconds earlier before seeing Finn and Amanda climbing down the ladder that led to the curtain and walked over to them.

"Oh fuck, busted." Finn said quietly, Hunter seeing the bandage that covered the stitched up wound on the back of Amanda's neck.

"Actually, Zahra's been escorted out by security guards." Stephanie said.

Before Amanda could ask about that, a chair was heard crashing against a nearby wall and she looked at Sachael.

"Now he's even more pissed off." Amanda said.

"I've got a friend in mind for that." Sachael said, before closing her eyes and a light golden glow behind her eyelids fading in. She then spoke a few words in a different language to what anyone recognised, one with very soft words and fully pronounced sounds, almost like it was the calligraphy of speech. Her eyes opened again and the golden glowing irises faded back to blue. "He's gonna get a sight test, in a manner of speaking."

The screams that followed made everyone else jump out of their skin… curiosity getting the better of him, Hunter headed to where Seth was as Seth looked around.

"The hell was… it was like a vortex, made of water or something!" Seth managed to say, Sachael appearing nearby after stepping through the wall like a doorway.

"What happened there, Sethie, was you had a close encounter with Paschar. He's the one who holds the world's vision." Sachael said.

"What exactly did he cause, temporary blindness?" Hunter asked.

"Nope. For a brief moment, he put the entire world in a concentrated perspective in his head. Basically speaking, he made him see everything on this planet at once, just for a split second… he may actually get very artistic now, that's happened before." Sachael explained.

It was a while later that Amanda was getting ready for her match against Brie when Brie walked in to ask why Seth was acting strange in her opinion… only for her brown eyes to widen when she saw the outline of the stitches.

"What happened?!" Brie asked as Amanda swallowed her meds before closing the bottle.

"Disagreement… why do you look so freaked out, something else happen?" Amanda responded, putting the medicine away.

"Seth was rambling to Nikki about something." Brie answered.

"Did she slap him?" Amanda asked, absentmindedly making sure her makeup was in place.

"No… look, I know what the fight last night was about and he's not giving you time to cool off and doesn't intend to." Brie answered.

"Tough break for him… he's the one who started being distant." Amanda said, Brie seeing frustration in her friend's face and resting her hand on Amanda's right shoulder. "Do we even notice… when the lines start to blur? The tiny things that lead to everything else changing? Did you and Bryan notice it before you guys got together?" She questioned.

"Things change and sometimes we don't notice them at first… there were people who disagreed with me and Bryan but accepted it after a time. It's easy to see how you and Finn are, you two are still getting to know each other so you're not sure what's there yet and how it'll turn out." Brie said before both saw Sariel.

"That's a good way to keep it for a while… know each other before you get truly serious. It's where a lot of couples go wrong, they jump into their feelings while they're still learning each other, then they find something they don't like so much that they didn't know before and it all falls apart." Sariel said.

Amanda nodded in agreement… she had been there before and wasn't gonna let it happen again.

 _ **WWE Raw, Amanda Cena vs Brie Bella…**_

"Match going back and forth. For those of you just joining us tonight, I'm Michael Cole, joined by John 'Bradshaw' Layfield and Jerry 'The King' Lawler. And we're also joined by the number one contender for the NXT Championship, Finn Balor. I'm not exactly sure what happened but there was a disagreement last night at Fastlane involving Mandy, did it lead to the wound on the back of her neck tonight?" Michael said, the last part directed at Finn.

"In a way, it did but Seth didn't cause it." Finn answered.

"This is also the first time we've seen Mandy in a match since her kidney injury in November…" Jerry said before jumping back as Amanda jumped up and kicked Nikki off the ring apron as scripted to, Nikki hitting her right arm on the edge of the table.

"Fuck. Sorry, Nikki." Amanda whispered, Nikki standing back up and unharmed, nodding for the match to continue.

Amanda jumped off with the Coup De Grace and pinned Brie, the bell ringing and Amanda standing up… she got out of the ring but gripped the side of the steps as her head started to ache and Finn took the headset off and ran to her, his hands on her arms and Nikki and Brie exchanging concerned glances.

In the backstage area, Roman looked at Sariel.

"Did she hit her head first during that fight earlier or just the back of her neck?" Roman asked.

"Just a small wound… maybe she should've waited to go into this match, it's been a stressful few days." Sariel answered.

When they found Amanda, she was on the couch in the locker room with Finn lightly rubbing his left hand on the back of her neck and between her shoulderblades.

"Feeling okay?" Roman asked.

"Yeah, I just shouldn't ignore the ringing sound in my ears." Amanda answered, knowing it was a migraine… and right on cue, Roman answered his phone as he knew it was Liara calling.

"She's alright, Li." Roman said.

"Good, because that was damn scary! And why are there stitches on the back of her neck?" Liara responded.

"Zahra shoved her into the lockers earlier." Roman answered, Liara turning infuriated.

"That little bitch who Rollins was fooling around with?!" Liara said, Val hearing her.

"Oh no, there's been a bitchfight kick off, hasn't there?" Val said.

"That's one way of putting it. It didn't end there, we both crashed through a table and then Seth yanked me up by my hair so I hit him where it hurts." Amanda responded once the phone was on speaker, Val and Liara laughing.

"Damn fool had it coming to him." Liara said.


	4. Stable Ground Needed

At the same time, Sachael was wandering around when she saw Seth and Randy.

"Someone spike your drink with acid or something?" Randy asked after Seth explained what had happened, Seth turning angry.

"No! I'm telling you, the damn vortex happened!" Seth responded.

"And… I can back that up because I encouraged it." Sachael said, her voice echoing out of the heater water pipes down the wall nearby, before she formed her human form out from it.

"Yeah because of a little disagreement-" Seth started to say.

"Disagreement?! Do you not see the stress that your anger causes to Mandy?!" Sachael asked, Randy turning startled.

"Is she feeling alright? She nearly fell out there." Randy said.

"It's all working her too hard, her personal and professional lives merging up and conflicting. If this doesn't let up, give it a year and you'll either be calling in a missing persons case because she's run away, or you'll have to put her in a coffin. And rest assured, we'll give her every means to deal out some fine whoopings on those who deserve it!" Sachael responded, taking a few breaths afterwards. "Sorry, I don't know what's gotten into me lately… we're supposed to be peaceful beings, why aren't I lately?"

"We humans aren't so peaceful either…" Randy said, his eyes narrowed at Seth.

He left, finding Amanda's locker room and knocked on the door… it opened and she saw him and he saw the look in her eyes.

"What did Sachael say?" Amanda asked after closing the door.

"That it's all getting to be too much… Mandy, why didn't you come and tell me or John what had been going on?" Randy answered.

"I didn't think I was driving anyone crazy… and I know you and John would've beaten the hell out of Seth, I didn't want that. For the first time in a long time, I was actually enjoying being in a storyline that was different than the usual ones… and before I knew it, Finn became more than a coworker. Things are messed up with Seth now… but I'm not gonna give in and make him happy." Amanda responded, Randy knowing that she would stick to what she felt was right.

"That's right… your own happiness should come first, Mandy. Especially against people like him. That angel might say… you don't fall to dictatorship, you're the boss of your own life." Randy said.

"Sounds like her…" Amanda replied, rubbing the side of her head again. "Damn migraine snuck up on me." She said.

"Well you try to rest." Randy said before they hugged.

It was later at the hotel that Amanda was settled into the bed and half asleep when Finn got under the covers and reached over, his fingers running through her hair and massaging the back of her head.

"You're thinking back to when you first found me dealing with one of these… should've told you beforehand, I just… haven't dealt with it in a while before that day." Amanda said quietly.

"You never explained what stressed you out..." Finn whispered, Amanda knowing that she had to…

 _ **11/17/14…**_

 _It had been ten days since she had seen him or talked to him over the phone… Amanda found herself in front of the locker room at the Performance Centre and pushed the door open._

 _It was cracked open but enough for her to see… immediately, she took off and the door closed, Seth and Zahra pulling their shirts back on._

" _Oh damn! Stay here!" Seth said, rushing out of the locker room and finding Amanda as she reached the South hallway and grabbed her by her right arm, knocking her phone to the ground and cracking the screen as she tried to ignore the ringing in her ears and ache in her head._

" _Get off of me!" Amanda snapped, shoving Seth back. "I was in the damn hospital and you didn't stop by to see me! I called you repeatedly because Leighla showed up and said she hadn't heard from you in days like I haven't! How do you think she's gonna react when she finds out that you're cheating on her?!" She said after she picked up her phone._

" _You were gonna rat me out?!" Seth demanded._

" _Well you clearly don't intend on telling your fiancee that you're a two timing bastard!" Amanda responded, dialing Leighla's number which infuriated Seth._

 _Without any warning, Seth snatched Amanda's phone and smashed it against the wall repeatedly and accidentally elbowed Amanda in the mouth when she tried to stop him._

" _You son of a bitch, my alarms were on that!" Amanda yelled as blood trailed down her lower lip when Liara found her._

" _Go find him." Liara whispered, Amanda leaving._

 _When she found him, they decided to head on to Finn's apartment for a horror movie marathon to distract themselves_

 _It was around 4 in the morning when Amanda's eyes snapped open as Finn rubbed his hand up and down her back, Amanda taking deep breaths as she realised she had been screaming violently._

" _Hey, it's alright… it was just a nightmare, lass." Finn whispered, Amanda looking around._

 _The horror movies they rented were scattered around the coffee table_ in _the living room, she wasn't being tortured by a demon._

 _Amanda relaxed more as Finn ran his fingers through her collarbone length hair, Finn picking her up into his arms after stopping the DvD of Amityville Horror and took Amanda upstairs. Tucking her into the bed, he walked back downstairs and reorganized the DvDs before returning upstairs and getting under the covers before once again running his fingers through Amanda's hair._

" _You're really shook up, Mandy… I think we need to cut back on the horror movies for a bit." Finn said as his right hand now_ _rested on her back._

" _Yeah… we should." Amanda whispered as she moved closer to Finn and his arms wrapped around her shaking body as she made sure her Keppra was nearby._

 _But the Aleve she had taken earlier to soothe her migraine did little to…_

 **Present time…**

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you sooner…" Amanda said quietly.

"It's okay, you were trying to keep things calm. But you can't keep it bottled up, Mandy, that's not good to do." Finn whispered as he kissed her on her forehead.

At the same time, Seth was at the bar in the hotel, drowning his sorrows in whiskey.

He needed the time to try to sort things out.


	5. When I Found You

_**NXT TakeOver R Evolution, 12/11/14…**_

" _There she is." Aestrid said, Seth going to hug Amanda but stopped when he saw the black, white and red wings painted on her._

" _Hey… where's my hug?" Amanda asked._

" _Who's idea was it to paint this on you?" Seth responded._

" _Hunter's… Seth, it's just part of the storyline me and Finn have together." Amanda said as Aestrid walked over._

" _I don't like it and that outfit isn't exactly family friendly!" Seth said, pointing to Amanda's red and black low cut crisscrossed red halter top and red leather shorts._

" _Well I don't like you acting like an arrogant jackass on Tv every week and saying that me, Dean and Roman were nothing but co-workers to you but I can't control that, can I?!" Amanda snapped at him before Finn reached them._

" _What the hell's going on here?!" Finn asked, putting Amanda behind him in a protective manner._

" _Seth, I was gonna tell you before you rushed off that the creative team's changing things up." Aestrid said._

" _And what have they changed then?! What other stupid ideas are there on the papers now?!" Seth questioned angrily._

" _I haven't had a storyline that didn't involve John or Randy in any way since I've been here and now I'm starting to see why The Shield fell apart, because you're a selfish, possessive son of a bitch! You're acting like Cody did when I was getting to know you!" Amanda responded, Seth turning angrier and trying to grab Amanda but Finn stopped him._

" _Hands off her, Mandy's only making a new start in her career and there is nothing wrong with that! She doesn't want to keep fighting with you, it adds to the tension and distance she's felt from you." Finn said, trying to keep his own temper controlled but Seth's temper was boiling._

" _Listen to him, Seth, you haven't wanted to hear anything Mandy's said. She needs this resurgence in her career." Aestrid responded._

" _It seems without any thought to those who got her this far too! Without me behind her, she'd be nothing! And if you're gonna forget that and dust me off your shoulder, well I'll pull you right back to the earth my-fucking-self!" Seth said, louder as he reached the end._

" _The last time you were standing behind me was with a steel chair in hand that broke my damn thigh and kneecap. How was I not supposed to take that personally, Colby Daniel?" Amanda responded, calling Seth by his real name before Aestrid dragged Seth off and Finn rested his hands on Amanda's shoulders._

" _You're still angry about it…" Finn said quietly._

" _Everything flipped onto its head that night… I went from being on the road to having to take time off. And he never even apologized for it, not that I'm ever gonna get one… he screwed me over and then acts like I'm the one who stabbed him in the back. I just wanted to leave the fighting between him and me in the ring." Amanda responded as she felt Finn's hands rest on both sides of her face… and both heard Seth scream in pain. "If he pissed Ace off, she'll never forgive him."_

" _Damn right… And he'll never forget her either, put it that way." Finn replied._

 _Amanda nodded… and hissed slightly as pain spasmed through her healing left kidney, Finn getting her to sit down._

" _Never standing by the steel steps again." Amanda muttered before both saw Aestrid walk back to them._

" _That scared the hell out of me that night." Aestrid said, stretching the fingers on her right hand…_

 **Present time…**

When morning rolled around, Amanda opened her eyes to find out that during the middle of the night, she had curled her arms around Finn and his arms were around her… tilting her head up, she found him sleepily watching her.

"I'm surprised that music didn't wake you up." Finn said, Amanda rubbing her eyes and hearing a distant beating sound as a result of the loud music surrounding the club just a few buildings along the block before her alarm went off and she sat up, taking her medicine and hitting the dismiss button on her alarm.

"They don't close til noon, then re-open at eight in the evening…" Amanda said through a sleepy yawn and both hearing snoring from under the bed.

"Yeah… there's that too. He and several of the others drank way too much." Finn said, pointing to the area between the bed frame and the floor.

"Course he did." Amanda muttered, a groan escaping Roman's mouth as he rolled out from under the bed and rubbed his sore head. "Roman, how'd you even get in the room?" She asked as he sat up, opening his eyes.

"I don't remember even leaving the bar…" Roman said, pulling himself up. He left, ending up at Dean's room and knocking on the door, Dean opening it.

"Damn, you look terrible. Where did you sleep?" Dean asked, letting Roman in and closing the door.

"Beneath the bed of the demons." Roman answered, collapsing down into a chair and clicking his neck left, then right, several loud pops being made.

"You know it's just a role they play on screen." Dean said.

"Seth doesn't think so." Roman responded.

"Well, Seth's a fucking jealous idiot. The guy proposed to one woman while having an affair with another." Dean replied.

"He needs to realise that Mandy is done putting up with his bullshit." Roman said.

"I'm surprised she's put up with him for so long… now where in the world are those angels?" Dean responded, looking around for Ariel and Sariel.

"Probably hiding… watching all of us." Roman answered, standing up and heading towards the restroom.

At the same time, Amanda had turned the radio on as she and Finn started getting ready for the day.

 _You better watch what you say  
You better watch what you do to me  
Don't get carried away_

 _Girl, if you can do better than me, go  
Yeah, go but remember_

 _Good love is hard to find  
Good love is hard to find_

 _You got lucky, babe  
You got lucky, babe, when I found you_

 _You put a hand on my cheek  
And then you turned your eyes away_

 _If you don't feel complete  
If I don't take you all of the way then go_

 _Yeah, go but remember  
Good love is hard to find  
Good love is hard to find_

 _You got lucky, babe  
You got lucky, babe, when I found you_

 _Yeah, go just go, but remember  
Good love is hard to find  
Good love is hard to find_

 _You got lucky, babe  
You got lucky, babe, when I found you_

"Thinking of something, lass?" Finn asked, sitting down as Amanda absentmindedly pulled on the strands of her long tousled hair.

"Yeah… small change to get things going back in the right direction." Amanda responded.

It was about an hour and a half later that Amanda looked in the mirror again, her hair now at her collarbone instead of to the middle of her back.

Now she felt more like herself.


End file.
